Celos
by Lynch A.M
Summary: Pero Tooru Oikawa no es celoso.


Notas:

No puedo creer que la primera historia de Haikyuu! que publico no llegue a las 700 palabras. Soy una desgracia.

* * *

Tooru Oikawa puede ser envidioso, pero no celoso.

En ocasiones es controlador, dependiente, egocéntrico y desconfiado, y a veces necesita saber lo que los demás están haciendo, dónde y con quién, pero en general no es una persona celosa. Y en especial no lo es con su mejor amigo Hajime Iwaizumi.

Su relación siempre ha sido complicada en muchos aspectos, pero los celos nunca han sido un problema. Especialmente porque, de los dos, Oikawa es el que siempre llama la atención. Es más guapo, más agradable, más encantador -más falso, más mentiroso, más superficial- que Iwaizumi y, si puede, que cualquiera. A las chicas les gusta más. Siempre ha sido así, y desde que le dejaron de parecer asquerosas sobre los doce años siempre ha estado encantado con este hecho.

Por esto, porque él destaca más, porque es más atractivo, más hablador, más interesante, no entiende porqué una chica acaba de confesársele a su mejor amigo delante de sus narices.

"Me gustas mucho. Lee esto por favor"

Pestañea varias veces y mira a la chica en cuestión descaradamente. Sus mejillas están sonrojadas, juega tímidamente con sus dedos y una pequeña y avergonzada sonrisa adorna su boca.

Oikawa no puede creerlo.

—...O-oh. Oh, gracias. Eh, sí, la leeré en cuanto llegue a casa.

De repente gira la cabeza de golpe para mirar a su amigo y los ojos casi se le salen de las órbitas al verle: sus mejillas están igualmente encendidas, y tiene la misma sonrisa tímida pegada en los labios.

Cualquiera que mirase a Oikawa en ese momento diría que va a vomitar, pero nadie lo hace. Nadie le mira. Porque las otras dos personas presentes allí en la salida del gimnasio son esos dos adolescentes atontados el uno con el otro.

Quizá sí que va a vomitar.

Por suerte unas voces femeninas llaman a la chica desde lejos, y esta inclina la cabeza, se excusa y se marcha apresuradamente, esa desgraciada sonrisa sin caérsele en ningún momento.

Ambos escuchan las risas de las amigas de la chica en un silencio sepulcral, hasta que Oikawa parece recuperarse del shock y cierra la boca, que no sabía en que momento había abierto. Quiere gritar del asco, pero se muerde el interior de la mejilla y suelta una de sus risas sarcásticas.

—¡Pero qué ha sido eso, Iwa-chan! ¡Una chica se te ha confesado! —sonríe deslumbrantemente y le da una palmada en la espalda, probablemente con más fuerza de la que debería—. Casi no puedo creerlo.

Y tanto que no puede.

Iwaizumi, que hasta entonces había estado mirando a la chica alejarse con el grupo, vuelve la cabeza hacia Oikawa, y la expresión dulce de su rostro se borra por completo para ser sustituida por unas cejas fruncidas y una mirada de advertencia que Oikawa conoce bien.

—Cierra la boca, por favor.

Tras eso, se echa a andar, y Oikawa le adelanta para poder hablarle desde el frente.

—¡Qué dices, no puedo! Es la primera vez que te dan una carta de amor, ¿verdad? —dice en tono meloso. Quiere arrancarse la lengua, pero las palabras se le salen a borbotones—. Ya eres todo un joven adulto, Iwa-chan. ¡Y qué chica tan mona!

—Te estoy diciendo que te calles, Oikawa.

—Aww... ¡Qué cruel! Bueno, seguro que nunca te lo hubieras esperado, ¿eh? —alarga las palabras todo lo que puede, y sonríe un poco más.

Iwaizumi parece demasiado enfadado -o demasiado avergonzado, Oikawa no puede o no quiere decidir- para contestarle con uno de sus insultos, así que le pega un empujón y le vuelve a decir que le deje en paz "de una maldita vez".

Oikawa suelta una carcajada inocente pero se detiene y deja de seguirle.

La situación es tan graciosa que quiere que la tierra se lo trague, no sin antes masticarle bien. Mira la espalda de Iwaizumi al alejarse con su bolsa de gimnasia colgándole del hombro y piensa que esto debe ser una gran broma. A quién le gustaría alguien como Iwaizumi.

En serio, ¿a quién?

Oikawa quiere coger a ese quién y estrangularle lentamente.

* * *

Juro que he intentado llamarles por sus nombres, pero sus apellidos son mucho más bonitos, no puedo evitarlo.


End file.
